phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Falz (Classic)
Dark Force is a main antagonist in the Phantasy Star series. It is the personification of evil itself. It's origin was not revealed until Phantasy Star 4, when it was explained that he was a agent formed from the Profound Darkness for the purpose of destroying the Algo System. 'Biography' 'Phantasy Star' Sometime around space century 284, Dark Force (called Dark Faltz due to a mis-translation) possessed King Lassic, turning the once benevolent ruler of Algo into a twisted tyrant. This ushered in a reign of terror, with Lassic using his soldiers to keep the citizens in check. When her brother was killed by his soldiers, Alis Landale started a quest to avenge her brother. While staying at the Governor of Motavia's mansion, she had a dream of a Saccubus (really Dark Force's head) attacking her and her friends. Despite their best efforts, the creature defeated them easily. After Lassic was killed by Alis, Myau, Odin, and Lutz, Dark Force eascaped to Motavia. It attempted to possess the Governor of Motavia, but when Alis and her friends arrived, it attacked. It shoots powerful electric bolts from his mouth which do critical damage to anyone hit. After a long battle, it was destroyed, thus ending it's ville plot. 'Phantasy Star 2 ' Dark Force stayed dormant for the next thousand years, during which Algo fell under the control of Mother Brain. Rolf, the descendant of Alis, had been having dreams of Dark Force and his ancestor fighting for some time prior to the beginning of the game. He did not understand the significance of the dream. Somehow it ended up in a box on the spaceship Noah. It is safe to assume that it was behind the human's plan to destroy Algo. It realized part of this plan with the destruction of Palm. When Rolf and his group reached the innermost section of Noah, they found "Pandora's Box" blocking the way to Mother Brain. When opened, Dark Force jumped out and attacked. This time, it's electric bolt attack damages all players at once instead of one at a time. It also can turn the part members evil, with effects that hinder their ability to fight or even do damage. The Neisword is the only thing that can negate the evil status, but it will only do this periodically. It is for these reasons that Dark Force is considered to be the hardest boss of Phantasy Star 2. 'Phantasy Star 3' As the rements of Palm's citizens fled the planet, Dark Force jumped from ship to ship, wiping out all but two of them. It made a blunder however, when it attacked the Alis III. ''It engineered a civil war between the population, hoping to gain power from their anger. However, the leaders of the two factions, Orakio and Laya, eventually realized they were being used and joined forces in secret to stop Dark Force's scheme. Together, the two sealed Dark Force in a underwater palace with Orakio's Sword, though both warriors perished in order to do so. The fighting officially stopped after this, though bad blood continued between the two factions as no one knew the real reason behind the war. In time, the defeat of Dark Force became a legend. It lay dormant for over a thousand years. Then, when the player pulls the sword from it's pedestal, it removed the seal keeping Dark Force in place. Free at last, it escaped to the floating city of Lashute, where it corrupted the populance and took over the soul of it's ruler, Rulakir, twin brother of Orakio whose hatred for Laya had kept him alive for 1000 years. After navigating the evil city, fighting off the evil forces protecting it and killing Rulakir, the player enters Lashute's Dungeon. At the far right they find a single chest, which Dark Force was residing in. Unlike previous battles, Dark Force uses his body strength to attack as well as techniques such as Tsu. He can also heal damage using his right hand. After being defeated, Dark Force vows to return in a thousand years and disappears. The player then uses Megido to destroy Lashute. 'Phantasy Star 4''' The origin of Dark Force is revealed. A very long time ago, there was a fight between two powerful enities. After a long time one finally defeated the other, sealing it into another dimension. The victorous one was known as the Great Light and the loser the Profound Darkness. In order to ensure it would never return, the Great Light created the Algo system as a seal. However, the seal would briefly weaken every thousand years. When that happens, the most intense part of the Profound Darkness's spirt would be be to break into Algo in physical form-Dark Force. Thanks to the destruction of Parma, the seal had weaken drastically, allowing several forms of Dark Force to enter into Algo. The first one possessed Zio and gave him great power, who in return revered it as a god and established a religion around it. Zio used his powers to bring havoc to Motavia, but he was eventually slain by Chaz, Gryz, Rika, Rune, and Demi. It then entered into the Satellite known as Kuran, causing the systems across Motiva to malfunction. When Wren, along with Chaz, Rika, Rune, and Raja came to fix the problem, they found it attached to the control console. It attacks with burst rockets, flare shots, and a phonomasr. After it's defeat, Wren fixed the system and they head to Zelan. A second form shows up in Garuberk Tower. It slightly resembles a scorpin. It had enginnered a terrible storm as well as a deadly plauge, which had struck the citizens of Meese and Reshel, turning the latter into a village of zombies. It attacks with Sdwbreath and lightshowr. A third and final form is fought at the Soldiers Temple after the Aero-Prism is found. It had possessed Sean, an archeologist who was searching for treasure. This one is more humanoid than the other forms, but instead has a huge blade in leiu of a left hand. It attacks with ShadowBind, Corrsion, Mindblast, and with it's bladed hand.